Detection and tracking of moving vehicles is an increasingly important remote surveillance objective. Conventional radar systems (e.g., JSTARS) typically excel in ground moving target indication (GMTI) because of their significant wide-area search capabilities. However, existing radars are severely limited in their ability to follow individual moving objects, for example, objects such as vehicles experiencing the type of velocity changes associated with maneuvering in traffic. GMTI radars rely on the vehicle's motion for detection against ground clutter, sweeping out large areas and monitoring many moving objects simultaneously. Tracking with these systems becomes difficult when a vehicle slows down, and is virtually impossible when the vehicle stops.
Relatively little work has been done to address these GMTI problems, particularly in the context of smaller radar systems capable of airborne operation. In particular, conventional radar technology does not provide for airborne radar systems capable of continuously monitoring and tracking an object whether it is moving or stationary.
It is therefore desirable to provide for a relatively small radar system that is suitable for airborne operation and is capable of continuously monitoring and tracking a single moving object.